


Don't Ever Doubt

by Rhinozilla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Team Family, the scene we deserved to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinozilla/pseuds/Rhinozilla
Summary: Missing scene from "Hearts Still Beating." Maggie and Daryl reunite at Hilltop.





	

Three fourths of the apple pie was left.

Maggie sat at the table, turning the little pan of pie to the left, then the right, one eye narrowed as she tried to figure out what was missing. She’d tried adding a tomato slice, and that had been close…but she was wanting something…spicy.

“Do we have salsa?” she asked, looking over to Enid.

The girl looked at her in bewildered amusement. “Um…I don’t know. I can ask—“ She eyed the pie. “Most people would prefer whipped cream.”

Maggie snorted, and the door to the trailer burst open. Her inner alarm bells went off and she turned in her chair to see Sasha jump up into the doorway.

“Jesus is back.” Sasha’s eyes were wide, and she was breathing in heavy gulps. “Daryl is with him.”

Maggie didn’t hear the chair topple to the floor behind her as she got to her feet and hurriedly followed Sasha out into the sun. Across the yard, the gates were being closed, and she could see the two figures cutting through the curious onlookers. If her body wasn’t still sore, she would have sprinted toward them.

Alive. He was alive. He looked like he had all his limbs. He was walking on his own power. Not dead. Not a walker. Alive.

Sasha reached Jesus and Daryl first, and something unspoken seemed to flash between her and Jesus. Jesus opened his mouth, closed it, frowned, and looked to Maggie.

“Look who I found,” was all he offered, with a small smile.

Maggie stared at Daryl. He stared back at her person, but he didn’t meet her eyes. He was breathing in short pulls, close to hyperventilating. His face was red behind the sweaty curtain of hair hanging over his eyes. He was wearing clothes that weren’t his, and they were stained with fresh blood.

Ten fingers. Two hands. Two ears. Two eyes. Breathing. Walking. Standing. Alive.

“Daryl,” Maggie spoke through a clogged throat.

He flinched like she’d spat at him.

“How did—“ Sasha pointedly asked Jesus.

Jesus tilted his head to the side, and he and Sasha took a few steps away, talking lowly together.

Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. Not giving Daryl a chance to back away, she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. Daryl started to buckle, and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Her eyes burned with relieved tears, and she pulled him to her. Daryl’s body shuddered against her, and his arms moved around her gently, carefully, like he was afraid of breaking her.

“Oh my God,” she stammered. “You’re here…You’re alive. You got away—how—“ She shook her head. That didn’t matter right now. “Thank God.”

“I’m sorry,” he spoke into her shoulder.

Pain bloomed through her chest, and she screwed her eyes shut, holding him more tightly. Her jaw had locked, and her fist twisted into the fabric of the back of his shirt.

“I’m so sorry…I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” he repeated.

“No,” Maggie gave him a gentle, firm shake. “It wasn’t you. You didn’t do it.”

She opened her eyes, looking toward the gates. Daryl bowed backward, withdrawing from the embrace and finally meeting her gaze. His expression was full of pain and shame and guilt. She wiped at her eyes quickly and did not break eye contact.

“You—“ His voice hitched, and his eyes gave her a onceover.

“I’m okay,” she quickly assured. “The baby’s okay.”

Daryl’s face collapsed at that, and he pulled her into another hug. Maggie clung to him in return, grateful for something solid and familiar after everything that had happened.

“You’re my brother,” she stated matter-of-factly. “Don’t you ever doubt that.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey,” she stopped him from going further.

Daryl exhaled hard and was quiet for a moment. Then, “You’re my sister.”

Maggie sighed, and a smile finally managed to break through. She gave him a squeeze and then backed up. “Good. My kid’s gonna need an uncle to teach him or her how to hunt.”

Daryl didn’t smile back, but some life had come back to his face. That was enough for now.

Sasha and Jesus sidled back over, both looking a little more drawn. Sasha covered it up with a quick smile, and Maggie didn’t feel like chasing her at the moment. Sasha touched Daryl’s arm and gave his elbow a squeeze.

“C’mon,” Sasha invited warmly. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We’ve got apple pie. I think you’ve earned it.”

“Oh, do we have salsa?” Maggie asked her.

Sasha blinked and then grinned, looking to Jesus. He smirked. “Yeah, I can scrounge some up.”

Daryl looked to Maggie quizzically.

Maggie offered a small smile. “Shut up. I’m pregnant.”

That earned her the tiniest of smiles from him, and she led him to the trailer across the yard.


End file.
